Broken in the Way of Love
by kitsunegirl48
Summary: In a time of tensed peace, he was searching for his soul mate and when her found her... she was oblivious. Can Naruto gain her love before the clans go to war with...demons?Pairings: NarutoxOC minor SasukexSakura KakashixOC IrukaxOC R
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Kitsunegirl48 here, don't forget o review **

**Broken in the Way of Love**

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

**_In his first year of manhood, as the spring arrives; after years of blood, sweat, tears, and pain The demon and the man shall join together to find the one who can bring peace and quiet the demon's soul the demon's mate…_**

A young fair haired man was jostled awake. "I have a bad feeling about such a strange dream…"

**Who was to know that it was only the beginning…**

**AN: Please Review**


	2. A Ramen Dinner with Sensei

**Broken in the Way of Love**

**Chapter 1: A Ramen Dinner with Sensei**

The fighting had stopped, for now at least, but peace was not insured – it never had been and would never be – and war between the clans seemed imminent, for there was always someone who wanted just a bit too much. However, for the moment, there was peace and he planned on enjoying it while it lasted – especially since this year, more specifically in a 3 days, he would become a man. A man who helped prevent trouble in his village instead of, as the villagers thought, causing it. He-

"Oi, Naruto-kun! How's it going? Done training already?" Questioned a familiar older male voice. The young man, with blond – slightly spiky- hair, an orange jumpsuit and a hidden leaf headband was jarred out of his thoughts and back into reality when he saw the smiling face of his teacher.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, yeah I finished my training early today and thought I would get something to eat so here I am." Answered Naruto.

"Mind if we join you?" Questioned Kakashi.

"Not at all, but, _we_?" Naruto sounded a bit confused until he noticed the dark-hair women – who seemed a bit younger than Kakashi-sensei; she had dark brown hair, slightly higher than shoulder length and was wearing a classic light green kimono which perfectly matches her light green eyes. She had a slightly above average bust and a "nice ass" according to her boyfriend. She looked like one of the girls that Kakashi-sensei always read about, and Kakashi-sensei the hentai, he is, immediately went after and, surprisingly, caught her. She was new in the village and had a mysterious air about her.

"Oh, hi Kimi-san, how are you?" Said Naruto, trying to avoid the fact that he had over looked the young lady, by eating his now cold ramen.

"Fine, Naruto-kun, I am fine." She said demurely.

"Well, don't just stand there, have a seat." Said Naruto, but soon after the couple had done just that, Naruto fell once again into thought. '_It must be nice, having someone to be with I am sure there will be many more couples once spring comes near; Sauske-kun & Sakura-chan, Ino-chan & Charkimaru-kun, Iruka-sensei & Kiki-san – everyone has someone, except me-'_

"Are you even listening to me?" Questioned Kakashi.

"Gomen Kakashi-sensi – what were you saying?" said Naruto lightly, as he shook his head trying to clear it, in order to pay closer attention.

"Well, first off you can stop calling me 'sensei' since I haven't been your teacher for the last seven years besides which you are a Jounin so…"

"It is a habit Kakashi-_sensei _besides I feel I might still be able to learn from you," stated Naruto.

"Well, as I was saying, your birthday is three days away – you will be twenty-one, a man by village standards-" Stated Kakashi.

"– Is there anything special you wish for?" Finished Kimi.

"Someone to love, who loves me – demon spirit and all," whispered Naruto.

"What was that?" The couple asked in unison.

"Oh, uh, RAMEN, LOTS OF RAMEN!" Shouted Naruto as he covered up what he actually said.

"Okay…" the couple said together as they gave him a questioning look.

"I thought that I might get you something slightly, uh, more mature – I mean after all you are one of the top ninja in the village," said Kakashi matter-of-factly. It was true after getting Sauske from Orochimaru's grasp and returning him to Sakura (though there was some intense rehabilitation for the next year and a half), Naruto began to study and train harder than ever – his dream still burning brightly within him – he began to climb the ranks, along with Sakura and Sauske, at an astonishing rate - gaining knowledge, strength, and compassion while doing so.

To Be Continued...

**Kit48: **Don't forget to Review


	3. The Party and the Lost Love

Hello everyone I'm new and would very much like many reviews! PLEASE REVIEW  
Oh and cause I forgot the last two times:  
Disclaimer; I don't own any of the of characters from Naruto (so don't sue) – but I DO OWN Kimi, Kiki, and all the other original characters(I like "K" name can you tell?) 

**Broken in the Way of Love**

**Chapter 2: The Party and the Lost Love**

"**_Spring is drawing near… I want her, need her – I crave for her! Only HER!! Where is she? Where is my mate!?! Heh– if they think I will remain in this wimpy human body, this village is in for a rude awakening… however, this boy may yet prove to be useful…"_**

Naruto awoke wit a start, "…a mate? What a weird dream…" he mumbled as he went back to sleep.

_Later That Day:_

"Happy Birthday!!" "Congratulations on another year!!" There were cheers all around – coming from all his friends. The party was in his honor, yet Naruto was strangely distant and slightly spacey – he felt something ominous about to happen but wasn't sure what. This did not go unnoticed and Iruka was getting slightly worried – even if he had changed Naruto was still quite loud and cocky (some things never change).

"So Naruto, how does it feel to be a man?" Questioned Iruka-sensei, he continued "You know, you now bear the honor, respect, and hope of the village since you are of age, you will-"

"I have behaved like a man for many years now, all this birthday does is give me the age and weight behind the age," Naruto said cockily as he cut Iruka off.

"Yes, well-" Iruka began.

"Sweetie, I got you some food." Said a dark-hair woman as she approached the two, she looked similar to Kakashi's girlfriend Kimi with good reason they were fraternal twins, however her eyes were a darker green and her hair was longer to her shoulders and was held in a ponytail; she too had a mysterious air about her and also arrived, with her sister in tow, just a secretively.

"Thanks, Hun." Replied Iruka gently.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun, you are already a fine man and I am sure that you will only become better from today on," she continued "Will I be seeing Hinata-san today?"

"Thank you Kiki-san" replied Naruto almost automatically, before adding "However, your guess is as good as mine – after the last mission Hinata-chan and I have not been spending a lot of time together."

"But, I thought-" she stopped after seeing the pained distant look Naruto held in his eyes

Flashback

"Help me, Naruto-kun!" screamed Hinata, her hands covering her now half naked, the rest of her clothes ripped and shredded.

"You should thank us, most ninja would not be so…nice…heh heh heh" said a male voice.

"N-No! Stay away! Naruto-kun!" she screamed even louder as they neared.

"Hinata-chan! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRL!!" yelled Naruto as his eyes flashed red and the canines in his mouth grew. He slashed the ninjas as they tried to lunged at him, daggers in hand, the battled lasted only a few minutes more - now that Naruto was using the fox demon's chi – the ninja were no match – they were quickly and mercilessly destroyed.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata, to scared for much else – she knew of the demon spirit but had never actually seen it surface – she had never seen Naruto, her loving gentle Naruto, act so mean and cruel – he had been so vicious.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" Naruto said, calming down and sensing her fear. He had not meant to lose control – he had not meant for her to see him lose control.

End of Flashback

'_Hinata-chan…I knew it would not last after she saw the demon fox start to surface…how could it? She was so scared and I was what scared her; with each day we grew more and more distant…'_

Naruto released a great sigh.

"Sigh and you release your happiness," said a meek and familiar voice.

"Hinata-chan, hello, how have you bee?" Naruto replied stiffly, but what else could he do seeing her and talking to her was awkward.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I have been fine," she answered just as stiffly, "actually, that's a lie – Naruto we need to talk" she added 'please' for good measure.

"Of course." He said as the walk toward the bench near the in the park.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Thinking of the Past in the Park

******Kit48:** Hey guys and gals, thanks for reviews and now - on with the story:

**Broken in the Way of Love**

**Chapter 3: Thinking of the Past in the Park**

"Oh! There you are Naruto-kun!" Exclaimed a familiar female voice, Naruto turned to see two figures approaching – the first was a girl (slightly younger than Naruto) with short pink hair and a blue ribbon tied around it. She was wearing a red kimono with gold lining the collar, sleeves and bottom along with a big smile.

"Where have you been, Naruto-kun? Everyone has been waiting for you," she spoke rather annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry, Sakura-chan – I took a walk to the park with Hinata-chan, and after we finished I got lost in my thoughts… How long have I been gone?" Naruto questioned

"About 45 minutes," responded the second figure, a youth with jet black hair wearing a blue jumpsuit. "I thought that you might have gotten lost or something, knowing you and how dumb are, I guess I owe you ten buck Sakura-chan." He added a little smugly, then sighed reaching for his wallet.

"You do, and Naruto-kun is not so dumb anymore, Sasuke-kun." She chimed

"I'd appreciate if you all wouldn't take bets on my stupidity; thanks" Naruto said sarcastically, before adding "Now let's get back to the party."

As the three made there way back to the party, Naruto remember his recent conversation with his now _ex-_girlfriend.

Flashback

"_Naruto-kun, I am very sorry, but I can not be with you anymore-" Hinata started_

"_Why!" Shouted Naruto as he interrupted her._

"_Because Naruto-kun, your other form – he scares me and-" again she was cut off._

"_You said you could handle it! You said you would love me not matter what! Hinata-chan, I love you! Please! Don't leave me! I-" he begged, but this time it was him who was interrupted._

"_Naruto-kun, I did love you but then I…I'm sorry Naruto-kun I will be going on a mission for a while and during that time, please forget me…" she said solemnly, her eyes glassy with unshed tears._

"_Okay Hinata-chan, for you, I will try to forget my love while you are gone…I'll try," He said equally solemnly, and then let out a deep sigh._

"_Good-bye Naruto-kun" she responded finally letting herself cry as she turned around and walked away._

"_Goodbye Hinata-chan…" he whispered back._

"…**_good, that wench is finally out of the picture, now I can make my move to find her…" came an eerie deep voice._**

_End of Flashback_

**Kit48:** Hey guys and gals, please and tell me whatcha think


	5. The Demon's Warning

**Kit48:** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the of characters from Naruto (so don't sue) – but I DO OWN Kimi, Kiki, and all the other original characters

**Broken in the Way of Love**

**Chapter 4: The Demon's Warning**

He had decided to go for a walk and it had not been long after that Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun found him. Naruto thoughts were interrupted as he realized that Sakura, Sasuke, and he had reached the party again.

"Well, I suppose it is time for the speeches!" yelled then woman most knew as the fifth Hokage – but to Naruto she would always be Tsunade-obaa-chan. Cheers went round. "Who wishes to be first?" she questioned – though all knew Iruka would want, and deserved to go first, as the man who was practically a father to the young man.

Thus no one was surprised when he rang out with a loud and clear "I DO!" His speech, along with many others, were made until it was the guest-of honor's turn. However, by this time the ominous feeling had grown and Naruto was now pale and slightly dizzy, his eyes tinting red between blinks

Nevertheless, he stood up. "I would like to thank everyone for coming today, I consider you all my family and feel-" He would have continued but a wave of dizziness over took him and he past out. Gasps were heard throughout the party as Iruka and Kakashi made their way toward him – however they were thrown back by a blast of red chi, which proceeded to take a fox-shaped form except instead of the nine tails they were expecting there were only two.

Suddenly a groan brought their attention back to Naruto as he slowly regained consciousness.

"…what happened?" Naruto questioned.

"_**Perhaps I can answer that, since you have finally regained consciousness…If you have been paying attention – as I know you have been, you should have noticed that spring approaches us-"**_

"Well DUH! Even the village idiots know that!" Shouted an oblivious male (who just happened to be one said village idiot).

"_**Do **__**not**__** presume to interrupt me again ningen, or you will find yourself without the necessary equipment to reproduce." **_Threaten the kitsune spirit, trying to gather his patience. _**"As I was saying- it is your first year of manhood and I believe it is time to find my mate-"**_

"Hey that's from my dream last night!" Recalled Naruto suddenly all the while blushing in embarrassment from further implication s of last nights dream.

The kitsune was angry about yet another interruption – then calmed remembering ningens were only _so_ smart, before smirking at the now obvious blush on his human counterparts face and the less obvious smell of arousal (not to mention the very slight bulged in his pants). _'Obviously I was sealed a most appropriate body – he must have been a kitsune himself in one of his past lives' _observed the kitsune.

"Very well, I will find your mate." Naruto accepted.

"_**Yes, you will – I will lead you to her, your job is to get her, keep her, and love her-"**_ the demon said eerily before yet ANOTHER interruption (AN: They don't have very good manners do they?)

Naruto's eyes suddenly took a depressed look, before he hid them under his bangs. "No, I refuse…she…I…no I, can't…" he tried explaining, pain evident in his voice.

"_**Do you fear another rejection?" **_Asked the demon, though it really was not a question. Naruto visibly flinched. _**"Perhaps, you do not understand…"**_ the demon's voice getting steadily more malicious, _**"you WILL find my mate, and the female whose body she is inhabits. Then you WILL get the ningen onna to be your mate-"**_

"Wife." Naruto dazedly corrected.

Growling audible the kitsune continued _**"It is of little difference. You find her and mate her, or I WILL. I have resisted my baser instinct for TWO mating seasons in sequence"**_ the fox's eyes taking an almost painfully lustful glint,_** "because your body was not yet mature enough at only one summer old, and then the females all became ill in your eleventh summer. By, the by, your females have recover, yes? I'd hate for your mate – and in turn mine – to be sickly" **_Questioned the fox seeming sincerely curious now.

"Female sickness when I was eleven you say?" Pondered Naruto, waiting for the fox's nod, "I don't recall…"

"_**You must. You wouldn't even go near your vixens." **_Insisted the fox

"Kyuubi-sama, you would not happen to mean, um, cooties? Do you?" Questioned Sakura, in a rare display of understanding.

"_**Ahh! That's it! You onna are over it now yes?**_ Continued Kyuubi – unaware of all the red faces – holding in their laughter.

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama. The females are healthy again." Answered Sasuke, since he regained his composure first.

"_**Hmmm…that is good…very good – a healthy mate means healthy kits and, heh, healthy bed activities…"**_ smirked the kitsune. _**" Remember Naruto, it is thanks to my POWER combining with yours that so much evil has been destroyed if you have not claimed our mate in two moon cycles time (that's two months). I will use the last mating month to do what you could not…" **_The kitsune finished eerily as his chi resided back into Naruto.

"Two months, huh?" Gaara said voicing every ones thoughts. But what he did not know was that by the end of the two months _many_ things would be different.

Needless to say, after Kyuubi's little warning, partying was the last thing on anyone's mind. Instead, gift were left unopened, foods were packed away to be eaten later, and one ninja was left to his lonesome to try and figure out what to do next…

"…_**until spring my love…for now you must awaken so we may meet again..."**_

Naruto's Apartment, the following morning

"Wake UP! Naruto!" yelled an angry male voice – Sakura by the sounds of it. And where you find Sakura you find-

"Sakura, calm down! He's fine! Deep breath!" said a calm Sasuke.

Naruto opened his eyes, right after hearing twin sighs. "Hey, mornin' guys…" a dazed, sleepy eyed Naruto said.

"'Hey, mornin' guys,'" mimicked Sakura, "Naruto, how can you stay so calm!?! The Nine-Tailed Fox just threatened life as we know it and all you can say is: 'Hey, mornin' guys'!?!"

"Relax Sakura – You. Need. To. Breathe…" replied a frighteningly calm Naruto.

"Breathe. BREATHE! Naruto, how can you stay so calm at a time like this!?!" screamed the now hysteric Sakura.

Naruto shifted nervously to his feet. _'Why am I so calm I should be crazy by now – between Hinata and now this demon __**and**__ his mate… Wait that's it!' _"Sakura, I'm calm because that is what the situation calls for. Besides, we have two months. Now, I am going to get dressed and pack."

"Pack for what?" The two (Sakura and Sasuke) questioned in unison.

"Why to find the girl who houses the Nine-Tails' Mate." Naruto replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.


	6. A Slight Delay in Plans

**Kit48:** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the of characters from Naruto (so don't sue) – but I DO OWN Kimi, Kiki, and all the other original characters

**Broken in the Way of Love**

_Chapter 5: A Slight Deay in Plans _

"So this is Konoha." Stated a stranger as she entered through the large gates. The top layer of her hair was pulled into a bun save two strands which framed her face, while the bottom layer was left to fall freely, slightly passed her shoulders. She was dressed in a blue and black silk fighting kimono that went slightly passed her knees – and black leggings continued on where the kimono left off. And nice but durable slippers dark blue adorned her feet. "Now to find those two gaki." (Brats) Said the obviously female and equally obviously pissed voice.

_----On the Other side of Konoha-----_

"You ready to go Nartuo!" Sakura shouted from outside Naruto's apartment as she and Sasuke entered. They would have left yesterday the morning after Kyuubi first gave his message but, as all ninja most due before leaving on a self-appointed mission they had to fill out paper-work, a slight delay in Naruto's plan.

"No, not yet guys!" Replied the obviously still half asleep ninja.

"Come _on _Naruto, we only have **two** months." Voiced an annoyed Sakura, leaving it to her boyfriend to calm her down. Naruto headed to the shower, he was needed to calm down, looking down at the slight bulge in his pants, and he hurried in to the shower – closing the door. In truth, he had been ready for the past four hours because he did not sleep well the previous night, in anticipation (or perhaps anxiety) of today's journey. However about an hour and a half before Sakura and Sasuke arrived he fell into a light sleep. That was the source of his little _problem._

Naruto turned the water on; making sure it was as cold as he could get it, before beginning to disrobe.

"_**Problems, kit?"**_ Asked and amused sounding Kyuubi

"YOU! This is YOUR FAULT!" he thought back aggregately.

"_**I fail to see how."**_ Naruto could practically _see_ the kitsune's smirk – _**"really, you should be grateful, think of the dreams as training – a way to learn to pleasure our mate-to-be, cause I know you are untouched,"**_ Naruto was completely red from embarrassment by now, but Kyuubi wasn't done, _**"come now Naruto, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it or else why would you need this shower in the first place?"**_

"Hentai." Naruto stated, yet he couldn't help but remember his dream.

Naruto's Dreamscape: Lime

It was dark, not the usually dark where there were you could make out shadings and shapes; no it was pitch black. Naruto fumbled around looking for something – better yet some_one_. She was calling him, hi mate, he just _knew_ it. And then there was light, blinding light.

"Koi, where have you been hiding?" Asked a sultry, but uniquely innocent voice. Once again Naruto was in the dark, there was more light than before, but not enough that he could see her features "I missed you, come here." She beckoned and he complied, even though it was against everything he learnt, he couldn't help it – Naruto felt completely safe.

Once he was over by where he heard the voice, she took matters into her own hands and pulled him to her (I suppose he was moving to slow). He felt her lips, ghost against his and on instinct he covered hers completely. He started out slow, but passion got the better of his once he got a taste of her lips and soon he was licking her lips begging for entrance. She granted, almost shyly, and he tasted her – leaving no where untasted. A low moan escaped her and they broke apart only to rejoin in a battle for dominance, before breaking once more to catch their breaths. She licked and nipped at the shell of his ear, and when she started sucking on the earlobe, Naruto noticed the space in his pants was waning. She moved down to his neck; kissing, licking and nipping – only to make her way back up, she opened her mouth and –

"You ready to go Naruto" Came Sakura voice – out of a person that although he couldn't see the one on top of him, he knew wasn't Sakura. Naruto was shaken out of his dream soon after.

End of Dream & Lime

"_**And you call ME the Hentai."**_ Came the Nine-Tail's voice, obviously he was aware of his counterpart's daydream, as Naruto stepped into the shower. Nice and cold.

"I…um…uh…that is…" Naruto tried to stutter out a reasonable excuse, though none came to mind.

"_**No need to be ashamed, kit, it is only normal. Just remember, the happier the mate the happier the life." **_He responded before he left to the recesses of Naruto's mind.

"Well at least I can get out of the shower," grumbled Naruto noticing his problem was gone. He quickly redressed and head to the front where Sakura and Sasuke were sure to be waiting.

**Kit48:** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Introducing the Vixen

**Kit48:** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the of characters from Naruto (so don't sue) – but I DO OWN Kimi, Kiki, and all the other original characters

**Broken in the Way of Love**

_Chapter 6: Introducing the Vixen _

_He would always remember this day, the day he found her…_

They were finally leaving, in fact the just had to walk out the gates of Kanoha – right passed Customs'. Kimi and Kiki (who will be referred to as "The Twins" throughout the story) were each bidding Team 7 a 'safe and sift return.' Team 7 turned to leave-

"I finally found you two gaki!" said a livid female voice.

The twins stiffened, as the ninja (Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura) turned to see who dared confront them, only to see a rather petite looking young girl dressed in a blue fighting kimono and sandal – though they knew not to et their guards down – the weirdest part of the situation, was that it was the twins the young woman seemed to be yelling at.

'_Great another delay,'_ thought Sasuke warily.

'_Hmmm…wonder who the girl is,'_ thought Naruto before he decided to then voice his question.

"-do you know how long I was in CUSTOMS!?! Or how worried I was!?! I thought-" The mysterious girl was cut off from continuing her rant. She glared at the person who dared to interrupt her. Surprise, surprise, it was our favorite blonde – Naruto.

"Excuse me, but, who are you and how do you know the twins?" Naruto asked, voicing the question that was running throughout all the Konoha natives.

She looked up, being slightly shorter than he, and looked in Naruto in his eyes, a jolt ran through him as he stared into the lightest sky blue eyes he had ever seen – then realized that everything was slowly tinting red.

'_**Wow that was fast!'**_ exclaimed Kyuubi.

'_What do you mean? What was fast?'_ Question Naruto, wondering what had the demon so worked up

'_**You found her, kit! You found my mate! That's her – I can **__**feel**__** it!'**_ Stated the Nine-Tails gleefully, having a mental victory dance in the recesses of Naruto's mind in celebration. Ignoring, or not caring, about the tension that was gradually mounting in Naruto.

"Well…damn." Was all Naruto could get out.

_A Little While Later_

"This was NOT the PLAN?!" A female muttered quietly to herself.

_Forty Minutes Ago_

"Finally, damn stupid customs" said a young woman who looked about ready to punch the next person who crossed her. She seemed to be about twenty years old. As she left the customs office building, preparing to start her search, she turned and froze.

Her targets seemed to be biding native ninja farewell. _'I'll have to wait till those ninja are out of sight – wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble,' _she thought. She watched as the ninja turned away and (seemingly) began to leave, she called out (probably not the smartest thing to do)

"I finally found you two gaki!" She tried to hold back her anger, but she didn't appear to have worked – as the ninja turned, she gave in to her anger.

"What are you two doing here? Everyone's been worried sick! How could you have just left like that!?!" She seethed, continuing "do you know ho long I was in customs? How worried I was? I thought-"

"Excuse me, but, who are you and how do you know the twins?" She turned and glared at the one who interrupted her, a blonde who looked to be around her age. She looked up, he was a little talker, she unconsciously observed – than she looked him right in the eyes. She felt a small, almost, unnoticeable tingling in the back of her head, and her heart rate increased. _'Such beautiful eyes, but is it me or are they turning red?'_ she thought_ 'Weird, but, kinda hot…wait he asked me something.'_

"I am Kiari and how I know these two" she pointed to the twins, continuing, "is none of you concern. Now **we** will be leaving." She finished icily

"Imouto, don't be so stiff, Naruto-kun this is our _**baby**_ sister" Kiki said, making sure to put plenty of emphasis on 'baby.'

"Oh." Responded the blonde, _'Naruto,'_ she corrected mentally as he asked "where are you taking them?"

"Home," and because she could see the next question forming in his mind's eye she kept going, "because they left without warning or permission – and no you do not need to know where 'home' is."

"Awwww…imouto, do we have to?" They questioned in unison.

"Yes, if we don't if we don't reach home soon you know father and mother may send out a search part," she insisted.

"May we accompany you?" The silver haired one questioned.

"No." She answered.

"Why not? It is no safe for three beautiful ladies such as you to travel without an escort." He tried to persuade her.

"We will be fine, the answer is still no; beside I don't know any of you – you could be just as bad as any strangers we'd meet on the road." She responded.

"Ah! How rude of me. I am Kakashi." He introduced himself before pointing and saying the name of the other ninja there. Upon which she received a "you" or "hi" even an "hn". After introductions he continued, "We are quite trustworthy – just ask my girl" he said grabbing Kimi, "so can we go?"

"No." She repeated

Or…at least that is what she would have said if her two older nee-chans had not interrupted saying,

"Of COURSE, you guys are all welcome to come!" They exclaimed, again, in unison and Kiari was (not for the first time) wondering if they practiced doing that or something.

Which brings us back to…

"This was NOT the PLAN?!" A female muttered quietly to herself. Saying "no" seemed futile – somehow she knew she was wasting her breath. So Kiari acquiesced, already realizing that twins had run home to grab their stuff (which was already packed since they just _knew_ someone would come for them soon).

* * *

I'd like to thank all my reviews, you've all been very nice, but I'd especially like to thank **GrimNightingale** for her fabulous name and easy-to-mangae critique (Happy Belated Birthday by the way) as well as **IxLikExSusHI (Hilary-chan)** whose reviews made me laugh and gave me critiques. Don't get me qrong though - I love all my wonderful reviewers, so keep reviewing!

See you next chapter


	8. On the Road Again

**Kit48:** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the of characters from Naruto (so don't sue) – but I DO OWN Kimi, Kiki, and all the other original characters

**Broken in the Way of Love**

_Chapter 7: On the Road Again _

And so they left, the motley group of eight _finally_ went through the gate of Konoha and headed west.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…I don't know." Answered Sasuke, he continue, "That girl, Kiari I think? Never told us."

Naruto stole a glance a Kiari, she seemed lost in thought. He turned to Kimi, to see her flirting with Kakashi. _'Gross,'_ he thought turning to Kiki, his last chance at getting the answer to his question. She was walking with Iruka, enjoying the view.

"Um, Kiki-san, where are we going?"

Kiki looked at him for a moment, seeming to be debating what she should tell him, she settled for – "Why, we are all headed to my hometown, Naruto."

"Where's that?" He continued on his line of questioning.

She hesitated before saying, "Just west of Konoha."

'_West, but only the waste land lies west – or so it is thought, none who have been brave enough to venture west have ever come back.'_ Naruto contemplated. He was curious now so he asked, "Why are we headed west?"

He received no answer though and when he turned back to Kiki; he saw that she was amiably chatting with Iruka, _'maybe Kyuubi will know'_ he thought as he turned back and looked forward. He noticed Kiari had been focus on his previous conversation with Kiki. _'Weird, it seems like their hiding something, maybe I can find out what it is – better do it __**after**__ Kiari trusts me though, she looks she wouldn't mind castrating any of us (or in Sakura case something equally painful) if we hurt her sisters. Maybe I'll strike up a conversation…'_

'_**Well of course she's protective of what's her's; she is part demon after all – just like you would be if someone was threatening something that was yours'**_

'_What do you mean?' And why have you been so quiet?'_ question Naruto of his other half, better and sexier half if you ask Kyuubi himself.

'_**Well, most demons are EXTREMELY territorial, especially Inus, and have absolutely no qualms about killing anything that threatens what they consider "theirs" meaning family, friends, money, land, etc. As for why I've been quiet, I thought I'd give you a chance to get to know "Kiari" before she becomes our mate, again, without my interference. Kind of me, ne?'**_

'_Yes Kyuubi, your just SO generous.' _Naruto exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

'_**Thank You, Kit!' Replied the fox**_

'_Um Fox, I was being sarcastic.' _Naruto said and added before the Nine tails could reply,_ 'Now go away so I can talk to our 'mate''_

'_**Aye, aye mon C**__**apitaine**__**" **_The Kitsune replied, with his own mock enthusiasm showing just how much he appreciated the young Kit's sarcastic comment, before leaving with a _**'Ja Ne'**_

'_Damn, I forgot to ask him what lay in the western lands'_ he remembered as he decided to try and strike up a conversation with Kiari.

They chatted as amiably as the happy couples they traveled with and to every other traveler that passed by the seemed every bit the couple s those around them, all avoided that more than half the people currently traveling had no idea where they were going – at the moment it was simply unimpotortant.

Once the first signs of dark appeared, they had hit the first checkpoint, and decided that they would settle down for the night.

At the inn they asked for two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boy.

"Would you, fine young people, car for joining rooms?" The kind old inn-keeper asked.

'_**Yes! That way we can sneak in to be with our mate!'**_ exclaimed Kyuubi, who thankfully hadn't spoken to him much.

"That would be very much appreciated sir." Voice Kakashi with a perverted smile on his face, apparently thinking along the line of the Nine-Tails, while wrapping his arms around Kimi.

'_**You sure he isn't a kitsune, kit?' **_questioned Kyuubi noting Kakashi's antics, as the inn-keeper handed them the keys to their rooms.

'_I really don't know anymore.'_ Naruto thought tiredly as he prepared for bed, as the adults talked of sleeping arrangements.

_Half an Hour Later_

Naruto tiredly climbed into the last empty bed, or at least what he thought was an empty bed.

* * *

**Kit48: **Only got one thing to ask...ahem...REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

Thanks


	9. Not So Pleasant Morning

**Kit48:** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the of characters from Naruto (so don't sue) – but I DO OWN Kimi, Kiki, and all the other original characters

**Broken in the Way of Love**

_Chapter 8: Not So Pleasant Mornings_

The sun was just about to come up, Naruto as in accordance with his training, stirred beginning to awaken.

"Ughhh." He moaned awakening, noticing that he would – once again thanks to Kyuubi- need a cold shower. "Well, better get started." He moved to get out of be – or at least he would have if an arm had not decided that now would be the _perfect_ time to wrap around him.

"Oh, crap." Naruto intoned, noting that the arm was not too slender to be a males' arm, but not hairy and burly either.

'_Oh Crap, not matter who this is I'm about to be permanently scarred. My first experience sharing my bed and it could be a MAN!' _Naruto retorted.

'_**How'd you figure that, Kit?'**_ The Nine tails continued questioning, his kitsune curiosity getting the better of him.

'_**What if she's our mate – drawn to our smexi selves by the overwhelming power of our love for-,' **_the fox begun haughtily.

'_Shut it Kyuubi!' _He said, feeling more aroused, at the very idea.

'_**It's our mate's, come to us mate – come to us…'**_ The fox said dreamily, continuing to chant about his mate.

'_I'm getting out of bed now, before whoever this is awakens,'_ he carefully removed the hand from around him and gently scooted out of bed. He chanced a glance over to his bed partner and saw, Kakashi.

'_**Oh God! What did I do! I like WOMEN! What kinda cruel joke!?!' **_The Nine-tails begun.

'_Zip it, Fox.' _Naruto interrupted as tried to get over his own paranoia…oh yea, he could feel it, this was gonna leave some major mental issues….He glanced over at the other bed and noted that Sasuke was, thankfully, still sleeping.

'_One less problem...'_ Naruto thought.

He left the room to begin his morning training. He began jogging, as Kyuubi complained and whined about how "unfair" it was to _him_ to be stuck in a body, who had a different preference than him. He then found it "appropriate" to lecture on a mate's responsibility to his female and why the FEMALES were required.

'_Kami-sama, seriously – what did I do to deserve getting the "sex-talk" from the horny-est _(AN: if that's not a word it is now)_ spirit in the world?' _Naruto thought

_Meanwhile_

"Ughhh. Time to get up, I guess." She mumbled to herself in a sleepy voice.

Kiari looked around the room and noticed it was empty. "Hmm, it doesn't look like any one slept in the other bed – but then aren't we missing someone? Well lucky me, a room all to myself!" She glanced over at the clock – "talk to myself later –shower now, we head out soon"

Walking into the bathroom. She turned the water on, shed her clothes, and then stepped in moaning. Taking her time she washed up, brushed her teeth – the normal A.M. routine. She dried off – and figuring no one was in the room – stepped out with her towel in hand.

_Back with Naruto_

He had finished his workout and upon entering he immediately noticed Kakashi and Sasuke were no longer in the bed.

'_Thank God!'_ he thought then after a moment, wondered, _'Where are they? Guess this means I can get ready, right'_

'_**Only if you wanna share a shower.'**_

'_What are you rambling on about now?'_

_**Well, if you'd listen, you realize someone's in the shower. Hey! No sneaking a peak!' **_

'_For the last time Kyuubi, I'm NOT-' _he started

'_**Hey, lets go check on our mate'**_ Kyuubi interrupted

"MMmmmmh, feels sooooo good!"

"…eww" murmured Naruto, "yea, why don't I leave – I really don't wanna know what he's doing in there."

'_**Or who he's doing it with' **_And on that note, Naruto hurriedly went in search of Kiari's room, he passed Sasuke knocking on Sakura's, he assumed, room and decided in may be quicker to ask.

"Morning teme. Do you know where Kiari-chan's room is?"

"Teme, morning back, but why do you need to know where Kiari-chan's room is? Trying to sneak a peak?" _'Kami-sama is everyone I know turning into a Hentai?'_

"No teme, just going to…to tell her, we're headed on in a few." Naruto answered, hesitating in finding a reason _'I mean what should I say "the horny kitsune spirit inside me want to see his mate to rut her brains out"?' _Naruto thought.

'_**I don't think he'd give you the answer if you said that, kit.'**_

"Yea…Kiari-chan's room is two room down – next to the room Iruka-sensei and Kimi-san shared…wait, where'd you sleep last night dobe-"

"Ah-ha-ha, thanks teme – later!" Naruto ran off, ignoring Sasuke's last question.

Naruto made his way over to Kiari's room, and knocked on the door – he heard a faint "coming" from inside before the sound of foots steps approaching got louder and the door opened revealing-

'_**Ahh, our beautiful mate' **_thought Kyuubi

"Hey Naruto, you just caught me out of the shower," she said, but he didn't heard her as he was to busy staring at her clad in only a towel.

"Ummmm, du, t-t-t-to-towel." Naruto stuttered out

"Um, yea – why don't you come in and wait will I finished getting ready?"

"T-t-towel." He stated again.

"Impressive vocab you got there – come on in." She left the door open for him to follow, and he did like a love-sick puppy. Leaving the door wide open. She came back, toweling her hair. "So, Naruto-san, did you come by for any specific reason?" She asked.

No response – at least not out loud.

'_**Kit!! Did you see!?! She was in a TOWEL! She's practically begging us to MATE her?! What's wrong with you – get mating already!!'**_ Screamed and over anxious Kitsune to his host.

'_Shut it Kyuubi, you heard her – she just wasn't expecting us! Just because she was in a towel – doesn't give us license to make love with her!' _responded said host, just as hotly.

'_**Che, if that doesn't than what does give us license to-'**_ But the kitsune, and

Naruto's thoughts were halted as a drop of water slid down the side of Kiari's face down her neck between her-

"Naruto-san, you planning on answering me?" she asked, as she wiped away the water which quickly caught her guest's wandering eyes.

'_**Oh, if I could have been trapped inside that water drop instead of in you – I'd already have begun to taste her, sweet supple sk-'**_

"Um, the question?" Naruto repeated dumbly, trying in vain to ignore the annoying (and arousing) voice in his head.

'_**What question? I'll give you whatever you desire – why don't I start with the most pleasurable experience of you ningens life-'**_

She exhaled, before repeating her question. Gathering his frayed nerves, he responded that he was just here to check on her and to tell her that they would be leaving in soon. She thanked him for the notice. When he remained a nervous silence filled the room._ 'Why the hell is he still here?'_ She looked at him, noticing his eyes were no where near her face and quickly became irritated.

'_**Common kit! Make a move! I'm begging you!'**_

'_Up shut Kyuubi, I have to-'_

'_**Bang her brains out!' **_Before her could responded his "beloved's" voice broke through his train out thought (as her silently thanked God for her disruption).

"NARUTO!" She screamed, dropping the formalities. "My eyes are a LOT further north than where you're looking! PAY ATTENTION! What do you want?" Asked an irritated

"**_You"_** He responded voicing both, his and Kyuubi's, thoughts eyes flashing red for the briefest of moments.

OMG! Sorry for the long wait - but it seemed like this chapter just didn't want to be written, there is a high possibility it will be re-done. Also, a HUGE shout out to GrimNightingale - I tried, let me know how it turned out!

Still don't forget to review!

Review!

REVIEW I SAY!!! Muhahahahha……please?


	10. Caught in the Act

**Kit48:** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the of characters from Naruto (so don't sue) – but I DO OWN Kimi, Kiki, and all the other original characters

GUYS!!! SOOOOOO SORRY!! I actually, coulda sworn I already put this chapter up - so I've been scrambings with the chapter after this - so expect another chapter in like 2-3 days. GrimNightingale - I swear, I'll try really, really hard to make the next chapter longer, k?

**Broken in the Way of Love**

_Chapter 9: Caught in the Act _

"Well, you certainly move fast, dobe." Comment an amused voice.

"Woooot! Go Naruto! Guess you did learn for the best after all!" Boasted the perverted voice of Kakashi.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing, Kakashi-sensei." Commented Sakura. At this point Naruto was doing a fairly good impression of a tomato – he turned to see all of his traveling companions in the doorframe, all smirking very Kakashi-like smirks.

"Shut it guys," Naruto turned to Kiari who was still shocked, "Kiari-chan, I'm sorry I-"

'_**Don't even THINK of saying you didn't mean it!'**_ exclaimed a frustrated Kyuubi.

"Oi, dobe – don't play with Kiari-san you meant what you said so don't say otherwise," said Sasuke, unknowingly giving Naruto a sense of déjà vu. Naruto flinched, which was quickly followed by the evilest glare Naruto could muster. _'The hell? What does he have ESP or something'_

"No, you're just that easy to read dobe, always have been – now stop glaring at me and –ahem- handle your 'business.'" Sasuke implied, he shot Naruto a sly look as he turned with his arm around Sakura to lead them out when he was stopped by Kiari's voice.

"You know, it's probably best if my sisters and I break our romantic ties – after all – we are soon to be engaged." She said gravely staring into Naruto's eye with what could only be described as wistful longing. Once again she saw his eyes flash red.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Came the outraged voice of… Iruka? "How? What? When!?!" He sputtered out. Next to him Kakashi was pacing and Naruto – well, he was busy trying to calm a livid fox demon – while attempting to keep his own cool, though it was becoming harder as Kyuubi's mantra of "Kill the lily-livered pansy!" began to sound more and more enticing.

The twins each looked at each other, before casting a quick death glare at their youngest sister, then endeavored to each calm their significant others. Their whispered cries of "You don't understand" and "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Reached Kiari's ears and she began to feel very guilt. _'This is SO not according to plan – Father is going to kill me.'_

After an hour of deep breaths and counting, the death threats had stopped and the glares had lessened. Though, everyone found it particularly upsetting that they could not get any further information out of the girls – they set out to continue their journey. By mid-day each twin began to look around the familiar landscape.

"We should make it home mid-day tomorrow" Kiki called out.

'_**Good, then we can find the stupid bastard who tries to steal our mate from us.'**_ Thought one pissed of kitsune, very darkly, his counter part secretly agreeing.

_Later That Night_

In a similar fashion as their precious days, everyone claimed a bed and fell where they may…once again not really paying attention to make sure said bed – were empty.

* * *

Once again, so sorry for the wait - I really thought I had already out up chapter nine and you were waiting on chapter ten (which is pretty much done - and WILL be up in like three days Laterz) 


	11. Waking Up to You

**Kit48:** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the of characters from Naruto (so don't sue) – but I DO OWN Kimi, Kiki, and all the other original characters

**Broken in the Way of Love**

_Chapter10: Waking Up To You_

The sun was just about to raise, Naruto as in accordance with his training, stirred beginning to awaken.

"Ughhh." He moaned awakening, noticing that he wouldn't need a cold shower today. "Well, better get started." He moved to get out of be – or at least he would have if an arm had not decided that now would be the _perfect_ time to wrap around him.

'_Oh Kami-sama please have MERCY! Please not Kakashi, please not Kakashi, PLEASE NOT KAKASHI!!!'_

"Oh, crap." Naruto intoned, after noting that the arm was WAY too slender to be a males' arm (and thanking every god he could think of), thus he came to the startling conclusion that he had shared his bed with a woman.

'_**And you didn't even get any **__**action**__** out of it!'**_ The Nine tails complained as the mysterious woman cuddled against his back.

'_Shut it Kyuubi, if this is any of the women in our group- I'm about to get my ass kick.' _Naruto retorted.

'_**How'd you figure that, Kit?'**_ The Nine tails continued questioning, his kitsune curiosity getting the better of him.

'_Well, this girl is either Kimi and Kakashi-sensei's gonna kick my ass; Kiki and Iruka-sensei's gonna kick my ass; Sakura, and Sasuke's gonna kick my ass-' _Naruto was cut off before he cut continue.

'_**So what if she's our mate – drawn to our smexi selves by the overwhelming power of our love for-,' **_the fox begun haughtily.

'_Call me crazy, but I think she'd kick our ass herself.' _He said, feeling more aroused, as the mysterious woman pressed up against him – now full out cuddling.

'_**Your probably right, Kit. Our mate's always been a little spit-fire! It's absolutely, intoxicatingly arousing – its drives me-'**_ the fox said dreamily, completely dismissing the comment.

'_I'm getting out of bed now, before she awakens,'_ he carefully removed her hand from around him and gently scooted out of bed – before she felt the…ahem…effects of Kyuubi's dreams and her warm body against his. He chanced a glance over to his bed partner and saw, Kiari.

'_**Told you it was our woman! She was called by our love for her-' **_The Nine-tails begun.

'_Zip it, Fox, it's too early for your ramblings.' _Naruto interrupted as he climbed into the shower for a cold shower. He changed into proper training clothes, packing his pack with his pajamas, and went back into the room.

He left the room to begin his morning training, locking the door at Kyuubi's lecture about "keeping their mate safe." He began jogging, half listening to Kyuubi's lecture on a mate's responsibility to his female. _**All his responsibilities.**_

_A Little Later_

"Ughhh." Said the groggy Kiari, unknowing repeating Naruto's own words when he first awoke. "Mmm, I haven't slept so well in a while – I'm so warm." She mumbled to herself in a sleep-laced voice.

Kiari looked around the room and noticed it was empty. "Strange, I could have sworn someone was with me…" She glanced over at the clock – "better head into the shower, breakfast will be ready soon"

Walking into the bathroom. She turned the water on, shed her clothes, and then stepped in moaning. "MMmmmmh, I'm in heaven that feels sooooo good!" Taking her time she washed up, brushed her teeth – the normal A.M. routine. She dried off – and figuring no one was in the room – stepped out with her towel in hand.

Back with Naruto

He had finished his workout and upon returning realized he had left his sleeping cap in the hotel room. Entering the room he immediately noticed, a bed that appeared undisturbed three feet from the bed he had shared with Kiari. _'How ironic.'_ Taking a quick glance he saw that Kiari was no longer in the bed.

'_Where is she?'_ he wondered

'_**Well, if you'd listen, you realize she in the shower. Hey! Let's sneak a quick peak!' **_

'_No, if she catches us-'_

'_**IF she catches us-'**_ Kyuubi repeated

"MMmmmmh, I'm in heaven that feels sooooo good!"

"Oh God…" murmured Naruto as he once again felt parts of him reacting rather strongly to the throaty moan of his "mate." Deciding it would be better To leave before "Kyuubi" got any funny idea's, he got up to leave went the shower turned of and the door to the bathroom opened, and out came Kiari – once again clad in just her towel.

Kiari jump startled at the second presence in her room, before asking Naruto sarcastically, "How do you always manage to get me without my clothes on?"

Confuzzled, Naruto just started and started and, just cause it seemed like the right thing to do, stared some more.

"Hey! Quit staring or I'm chagrin'!" Kiari squealed, blushing for the scrutiny she was getting from Naruto. Naruto who, she realized, was _**very MALE.**_

Taking advantage of his hosts shocked state, Kyuubi quickly asked, _**"Oh? And how much would I have to pay? And by the way, my sweet – I will ALWAYS catch you without clothes on – but I can always take my clothes off is it makes you feel 'awkward,' my love."**_

"HENTAI! OUT!! GET OUT YOU HENTAI!!!" Kiari said, after what 'Naruto' said sunk in. Secretly glad he found her form pleasing, not to mention the sinfully seductive voice and equally sinful offer – she blushed a darker shade of crimson.

Snapping out of his shock, Naruto quickly made to un-do Kyuubi's damage. "I'm so sorry Kiari-chan! I didn't mean it! Any of it! I'm sorry! I-"

"You mean you think I'm ugly!?!" Screamed Kiari, wondering silently why that thought made her so upset, _'I mean, yeah he's gorgeous and so sexy and…maybe I have a little-tiny crush but-'_

'_**Fix it! Hurry, up Kit – before you screw EVERYTHING UP!!!!'**_

"God NO, Kiari-chan!! You're beautiful – but I…I mean you're…" Naruto tried to amend his previous statement, but was at a loss.

"Y-you really think I'm beautiful, Naruto-san? Y-you're no lying right? Cause if you are-" She started, getting angry once more.

'_**Tell her you're not lying!! Quick! But not to quick otherwise it's to fake – not to slow either or she'll think you had to think about it. What are y-'**_

"No, honestly I do think you're gorgeous – it's just that's no reason to make an ass outta my self just because you're in front of me half naked." Naruto said falling back into his old way of speech (nervous habit); then realizing what he said bushed remembering why they were fighting in the first place, match Kiari's own scarlet cheeks.

(AN: Ya know, I was gonna end it here – but I good a review which said ahem "Length, woman, damnit!" Longer chapters, what a novel concept –lol. Now on with the fanfic!)

"Ah…well, I-um…th-thanks, I mean thank you Naruto-kun-'

"Naruto." He admonished softly.

"Pardon?" She asked confused as to why he would say his own name.

"You can call me Naruto, just Naruto – no need for formalities – I have seen you half naked two times now." He said jokingly to lighten her mood and was rewarded with a bright blush.

"Okay, well then Naruto – could you leave so I can get dressed? We do need to leave soon right?" She questioned.

"Actually, I need a quick shower after training but, yea, we're leaving soon." He spun on his heal, grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Hearing the click from the lock – Kiari decided it was safe enough for her to get ready too. _'He thinks I'm GORGEOUS!! YEAH!! WOOT! Go me!'_

_After All are Dressed and Ready to Leave (Kiari's POV)_

It was a simple thing right?! I mean, how hard is it to check out of a hotel room? People do it all the time, but can we? _'Oh, noooo, not without making it a BIG show that I was in the same room as Naruto…They don't even care that Sakura and Sasuke shared a room AND a bed!'_ (AN: Remember she doesn't know she shared a bed with Naru-chan, she only knows they shared a room)

"-AND after you made it such a big deal that me and Kiki seeing other people! I can't believe you! You hypocrite!" came the enraged voice of her sister.

"That's seriously not COOL, Kiari-chan! I mean Kimi and I are all for you finding love, but-" My other sister continued where Kiki-onee-san left of…wait, did she say LOVE!?!

"Woah, woah, WOAH!!! Hold the PHONE!! No one said anything about LOVE!!" _'I mean sure I'm in lust, perhaps even in like – but there's no way I'm in LOVE…yet'_

"You wound me, Kiari-san, I mean I thought we had a beautiful moment back there – after you got out of the shower…" Naruto way smirking at me _'and is it just me or are his eyes like REALLY pink and slitted?' _

"YOU TOOK A SHOWER TOGETHER!?!" yelled…well everyone (but Naruto – who looked practically gleeful)_ 'Where did that conclusion come from!?!'_

_One Catfight Later_

The merry band of travelers (please note the sarcasm) continued on their way, in a tense silence which no one dared to break. Naruto was afraid to speak, why? Well, because of what happened right before checking out of their hotel rooms…

After a few hours of walking in less than "comfortable silence," Kakashi opened his mouth to break the silence – with what was sure to be a perverted comment (as for the last few minutes he had been rather intrigued at studying the differences in the three sisters' bottoms in front of him).

Either way a loud and, almost, frighteningly cheery voice of "We're Heeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeeee!!" brought everyone out of the thoughts (which was good for one blonde ninja, who had been torn between Kyuubi's death threats and Kyuubi's own comparison of his "mate's" bottom)

"Damned short attention spanned demons," he mumbled under his breathe as a startled gasp and a quiet "wow" came form his left. Curious, he looked up and was somewhat surprised to see what seemed to be a deluxe version of the gate which surrounded Konaha – except as far a he knew Konaha's didn't had lookout towers or guards brandishing flaming arrows.

'_Someone should do something before they shoot the incoming visitors…wait I AM the incoming visitor,'_ came the thought of everyone's favorite pink haired ninja. "Umm, could you put those down? Pretty please?" Said Sakura from behind Sasuke.

"Nice Sakura – use me as a human shield," came Sasuke's annoyed voice

"Love you honey?" She attempted, as they approached closer – the guards puling the bow string's back further.

"Lower your weapons, idiot." Came the voice – no _command-_ from Kimi. The guard brought his attention to Kimi then her twin and youngest sister and…immediately dropped down to his feet apologizing.

"Please excuse me my lady for threatening you and your sisters – might I say that we are all relieve that you are-"

"Yeah, yeah – I know, grovel later go back to your post now." Kiki said dismissively as she and her sisters walked on but now before motioning for their guest to follow. To shocked to do anything else, for practiced shinobi they were used to sneaking in everywhere, they did as they were instructed to do.

The sisters guided their shocked shinobi escorts to a deeper and deeper into what appeared to be a modern village (**AN:** imagine a slightly less modern but waaaaay bigger version of Konoha). They passed stores and shops, but no houses which lead to a curious Sakura asking, "Where are all the houses?"

Kiki chuckled at the innocent question forgetting, for a moment, how different the shinobi villages were before she answered – "Oh, the living facilities are separated each taking a corner."

"A corner of what?" Sakura continue, turning back and looking at all their guest, the sisters saw questioning gazes looking, signaling they were listening intently so they explained. As was obvious the village was walled in but that it was also divided between, Kiki paused to think before she continued cautiously, head clans – whom each ran and interacted accordingly with subordinate families and other head clans. Thus all the houses were around the edges and perimeter of the village.

"Oh, thanks for the explanation," Sakura said thought still rather curious why Kiki seemed to stop when she describe the village heads.

"Yes, well, the say the shortest path is a straight line so that what we're doing going straight through the village to our home," Kiari explained with a smile. "Oh, and all of the clans are very…territorial – so don't wander." They walked at a steady pace for the next fifteen minutes – all the shinobi tense ready to attack - suddenly aware at how dark it was as they reached smaller homes which appeared to make a path for a _**very**_ large house in the back.

"Our father is a clan leader, the big house is ours," Kimi said as the arrived at the large house, while answering the unanswered question. Suddenly they all tense and the ninja we're surrounded and tied up faster than they could react. The sister relaxed and Kiki exclaimed, "Father! Don't treat your guest so!" The largest man in the group paused and turned.

"My girls! You're home, safe and sound once again!" Exclaimed a manly voice belonging to a male, around 6'1, whose body was bulging with muscle, underneath his dark green yukata. He encased them in a fierce hug – their faces quickly gaining a purple color at the lack of that ever important oxygen.

"Dear, I think that's quite enough," A woman behind him admonished.

"Yes dear." The sister's father said promptly letting got – and one thought went through all the ninja's head _**'Somebody's Whipped…'**_ The petite female hugged each girl before turning and bowing a greeting to her guests.

"Welcome to Gakure no Youkai. Please come inside"

'_The Demons' Hidden within the Village? What the hell?' _Naruto questioned to himself

'_**It is good to be home.' Kyuubi intoned happily**_

* * *

Hey everyone! Firstly, sorry this was so late - and to that I add...viruses - suck... Anyway! I gotta question for ya!!

I was looking over the idea for the next chapters and I wanna know what you think about:

1. Adding some slight Yaoi (nothing heavy)

2. Slight Yuri (again, nothing heavy)

3. A few special "guests" from Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Inuyasha

Cast your VOTES in Review-form please


End file.
